Art Projects/Three Superheroes
This is how art projects and three Superheroes goes in Super Fabulous, Super Splendid and Radiance vs. Captain Cold, North Wind and Super Snowball. episode begins with the Muppet Babies and the gang making art projects Matau T. Monkey: Thses kids do like making arts. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. So. If I make a perfect piece of art, Sunset would make me her bodyguard and won't treat me like a droplet on a leaf. Sci-Ryan: Easy. At least I know about art. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Me too. Too bad Megatron is gone like a droplet in the mist. Wallflower Blush: Hey! Actually Megatron is here. Look. to Megatron, making a model of his fusion cannon Oswald the Lucky Ranbit: Oh. Cool one, Galvatron. Summer Penguin: Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: Look at Summer. I guess Ryan is reading a Miraculous comic. You think Ladyan let Megatron down for something? Marinette: You're forgetting that was a long time ago. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Right. At least Ladyan did tell Megatron this one. Ahem. Ladyan's voice You let me down, Megatron. Kitty Noir and I work as a duo. Matau T. Monkey: laughs Cool one. What is Gonzo making? Gonzo (Muppet Babies 2018): I call it Lump of Brown Clay. Meg Griffin: Well. That is lumpy and brown. Megatron You think that was art to you? Pinkie Pie: Oooh, look at what Fozzie's making. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow. Daffy Duck: And How was Megatron a good guy? If he reformed then Bertram's Sunset's bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: Actually, Daffy, I'm her secondary bodyguard. Evil Anna: At least we did imprison Zeebad and freed Ryan from Mistress 9's possession leaving him with his Prime Prince 9 form. What title did he have? Evil Ryan: Who knows. Emmet: a picture of Wallflower Blush in her Misterss 9 form called "Wallflower 9" Look at that, Blush girl. Wallflower Blush: Okay, now you're just teasing me. Ryan F-Freeman: He just want to impress you, Wallflower. In Get a Clue of TDA, Mistress 9 told me to form an alliance to gain your trust. Remember that? Wallflower Blush: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I wonder why you was lonely, W-B. You was like Cody and Sunset, But, you're not lonely because you have.... Matau T. Monkey: Plants. covers his mouth Sci-Ryan: That sounded a little less lonely in her head. But, I guess I like plants too. Since my visit to Camp Everfree and we got some geode necklaces. Evil Ryan: Oh. Here comes Miss Nanny now. comes over Miss Nanny: Oh, kids, these art projects are great. Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Nanny. Evil Ryan: I know Emmet did draw a picture of Wallfower 9, the evil plantmancer of silence. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? Remember Wallflower was akumatized into Memory Eraser? nods Crash Bandicoot: I remember her. She wants to forget about Megatron. But, that won't work and tried to erase all memories of Thomas. Sci-Trixx: But, does that mean she would steal their memories of him and Twilight? Sci-Ryan: Kinda. Percy: What would Thomas do? looks at Miss Piggy reading a comic and a lightbulb appears above his head Crash Bandicoot: I got it, mate! grabs a sheet and puts it on Piggy's back Thomas: What idea is he onto? Cody Fairbrother: I don't know. At least Ryan met this Ariel Arach. Is she a human like Jessie? Casey Fairbrother: She was a human but now is a spider transformer. Crash Bandicoot: Miss Piggy, by the power vested in me by the comic of Superheroes, I hereby dub thee heroic fanfare Super Fabulous. Miss Piggy: Why thank you. Cody Fairbrother: I know. And I wonder why Crash does his dubbing thing. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe he is good at naming things like Sci-Ryan's Combatibots. Sci-Ryan: I already got a hero alter-ego. I'll go fetch him. off Sci-Twi: See ya, Ryan. the wall Sci-Ryan: Ok, Sci-Trixx. I could know what are the words to transform. Sci-Trixx: Maybe you can say this when you first transform. "Sci-Trixx, let's pounce". Sci-Ryan: Right. throat Sci-Trixx, let's pounce! becomes Sci-Ryna Rouge. Meanwhile Sci-Twi: You think Ryan is okay, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Rouge arrives Evil Ryan: Is that Volpora? Sci-Ryna Rouge: No. I am Sci-Ryna Rouge, The Fox Miraculous Hero. Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. How did you know that you're a Miraculous hero? Sci-Ryna Rouge: My Miraculous Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts